User talk:OnkelOhio
Bold textMy current Level: '''- on my old device: Lv 32 - on my new device: Lv 14 '''Currently/mainly I am looking for: Missing races in my collection: ''' - on my old device I own at least 1 copy of each race - Many many thanks to all contributors! You're the best! '''My Operating System: IOS My GameCenter ID: !Muffi! Bold text (...for some further informations visit my "Profile" page, please...) 21/Sept./2016: I have to announce that I am forced to send my current iPod back to Apple. It is already the 2nd device (I got the current one in exchange for the 1st one) that broke, after only 2 month... :( ' '- on our old iPod (iOS 6) I reached Lv.32 (that device still works but it is slow and the Home Button acts really bitchy sometimes) ' '- on my 1st new iPod (iOS 9) I reached Lv.19 in 3 months... before I couldn't charge it anymore... ' '- on my 2nd new iPod (exchange for the 1st one) I reached Lv.14 in 2 months. But now suddenly the display bulges and separates from the device... back to Apple again... :( At this moment I really can't say if I will restart the game on the 3rd new device, for a 3rd time. ' '''I really LOVE this game and trading frogs with all of you, but as soon as every device I own breaks after 2 or 3 months I am really not in the mood to start anew. ' '''I think that for the foreseeable future I will focus on our old iPod and my old Lv.32 game again... ...until the day comes when Nimblebit is able to release a patch for iOS 10, or implements something like a save game feature via Facebook, so that I can copy my progress to the new device. ' ---- No way I could forget! You sent me soooooo many frogs! :D I'm also keeping you in mind for a Vinaceus when I get it, hopefully some time soon. Thank you for the Gyrus too, take your time and let me know if you need any other frog, I'd love to help! Baibai :) Bloah (talk) 17:25, September 19, 2015 (UTC) :D No problem! Happy I could help you with something after all your help :) Bloah (talk) 03:04, September 30, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome You are very welcome for all the frogs! I'm glad I could help! And no, no. I don't need anything in return. :33 http://images.wikia.com/sigupload/images/3/39/Ministrife_lapis_by_veri119-d8uy4fe.gif PlagueEleven msg talk 02:01, October 10, 2015 (UTC) happy to share! C4ndylik3wh0a (talk) 07:24, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much for the christmas surprise yesterday I'm trying to level up quickly so I can breed it. i hope you like your gifts as much as I likeed mine Gyaratoast (talk) 15:07, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Gyaratoast Hi, I have noticed your edits and would like to make you an admin. I only need you to say O.K. There are no obligations, just help out when you can. Thanks, DalekCaan1 (talk) 16:50, December 30, 2015 (UTC). Igneous and Nodare (EDIT) Thank you for replying to me, Onkel! It's good to hear that you've recieved those frogs. It's fine if you already have them, but if you need anything, don't hesitate to contact me. thank you again! Bluefloweret (talk) 05:33, February 17, 2016 (UTC) I appreciate your candor. DalekCaan1 (talk) 17:14, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Hi :D its been a while since I've been around and I wanted to thank you for all of the frogs :D and I'm so sorry for what happened if you need anyfrogs bred to be a certian color let me know I have plenty of stamps and coins and I'm more than happy to help you out :D- toast Sure thing I'll have a Bulla a Bulbus and an orbis to you within a few minutes :D ~Toast All the frogs are ready to send one slight problem, All of my friends dissappeared from my friendlist :( I nrrd to re-add you in order to send them over sorry about this i have no idea how this happened :'( - Toast Hi Thomas I've just bred a Glass Chroma Bulla and Bulbus for you, so consider that sorted out! I'll send them to you asap after I've tamed them :) Bluefloweret (talk) 05:57, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Hello! I have recently joined the community of Pocket Frogs and I have found so many new types of frogs, my brain can't handle it all! XD Anyways, I was hoping that you could help me out to get a few? I want to get all of these promotional frogs, cause man they look cool! And I am trying to find a Fractus. I am currently Level 11, but I don't get what that has to do with anything. EDIT Oh and I forgot! I have already collected a few Promos, so you don't have to send me these: Signum, Lanturna, Tribus, Glacio, Marinus, Geminus, Bulla, yea. I have all of those. So if you could help me out with the others that would be awesome! -RustyRayz10106:31, June 3, 2016 (UTC)RustyRayz101 (talk) Hey Hello, Im Kirito24 (aka Kululu). I haven't looked at this place in a long time and haven't even played the game in 4ish years now? I decided to pop in though just to see and im surprise this place is still alive, to be honest. I didn't even know the game was still alive in general like it's 5 years old and its a simple game, thought it would've died a long time ago. Anyway, just popped by to say I gave you admin. I noticed you edited a lot and decided to check your contributions and they look good. Yes, I did read your messages with Dalek but that was half a year ago and you are still here editing and updating information. Plus, none of the old admins are here anymore nor play the game and I assume Dalek and I are the only ones that even peek in once in a while. Therefore, I gave you admin. Do with it what you may but it'll just be somethin there for you to use if it be necessary. Anything from protect pages to rollbacking vandalism to blocking people vandalizing the wiki (had multiple cases of that it seems), I'll leave that up to you. Lemme know if you need anything. I'm hanging out at Brave Frontier wiki lately so I'll see any messages in my notifications. Cheers! 'Kululu12 Talk 22:10, June 10, 2016 (UTC) i sent you a friend request via the game center. i have most of the frogs you need Glass/Chroma Hi! I came across a breeding pairing (chroma trait without parents having the trait) that wasn't on the list on the Chroma page, and I wasn't sure where to put it, so I guess I'll put it here. Olive Cafea Hexas (33) + Glass Albeo Glacio (3) = Olive Chroma Hexas (1/8 chance) I don't know why anyone would ever choose to pair these two for the sake of the Chroma trait, but I decided it was relevant for completeness (sort of). Zhisio (talk) 22:42, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Hi again! Thanks for adding the pairing! I found a pairing on the Chroma page that I think should be moved to the Glass page: Royal Picea Nimbilis 8 Black Chroma Serpentis 7 Glass Chroma Nimbilis 1/8 I looked for it on the Glass page but couldn't find it. Zhisio (talk) 01:09, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Um here is another Glass pairing: Lime Tingo Fortuno (32) + Purple Viola Igneous (24) = Glass Viola Fortuno (1/8 chance) Zhisio (talk) 20:17, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Hi Thomas, So sorry about your problems with play devices. I was wondering what happened to you as you were always so active in your frog breeding, and being on level 32 for months just wasn't like you. I am just now updating my ipod to a new ios, and a little scared of what might happen to all my games and stuff, but it's about time they fixed most bugs. Hopefully you can transfer your progress somehow to a working device, because I miss looking at your habitats and new frogs. You always motivated me to keep on breeding the little croakers, otherwise I would have pulled out a long ago since it's so tedious and time consuming. I thought if you could do it, I could too lol. Best of luck, and thanks for all of your hard work and contributions. Ukrworld (talk) 02:13, November 6, 2016 (UTC)ukrworld Chroma/Glass Organization Method Hi OnkelOhio, Recently, I've been purchasing frogs in search of undocumented glass/chroma mutation possibilities, and I decided that I would try to study your method of organization so I don't need to keep bothering you with the task of constantly adding new ones :D. However, as I saw it, it's sort of hard to look through all combos with one species, for example, Anura or something, because there are pairings where the Anura is the Parent 1 and there are pairings where the Anura is the Parent 2. (but that's not to say that the other things are difficult; I think you have a great organizational method implemented) I would propose rearranging the entries so that the Parent 1 is always the frog with the lower level of the pairing, and then after that apply all the other rules that you use to organize the frogs. (because I'm pretty sure even if you swap the order of breeding, parent 1/parent 2, the same mutation(s) occur). If this is something that you'd deem okay to do, then I could try to start making the edits that would follow this plan. Anyways, what are your thoughts? Is there something I'm not understanding about the ordering method that would help? Thanks, ~ Zhisio ~ ------------ Thanks for the quick response! Ok, I will leave the table alone. :D Zhisio (talk) 19:59, November 24, 2016 (UTC)